Pintando um ArcoÍris
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Rosas vermelhas e violetas azuis resultam em hematomas roxos. MugenFuu para Motoko Li


_Samurai Champloo não me pertence._

**Pintando um Arco-Íris**

- _Hunf_.

Aquela manhã nascia linda, com um céu sem nuvens e passarinhos a cantar. A grama verdejante na beira da estrada e pequenos botões a florescer espalhados por todos os lados indiciavam o início da primavera.

- _Hunf_.

Mugen e Jin estavam sentados em uma cerca esperando Fuu, que dançava docemente pelo gramado, enquanto colhia flores já abertas. A menina entoava cantigas que prestigiavam a vinda da estação mais romântica do ano, completamente alheia a seus companheiros...

- _Hunf_!

- PARE com esse maldito resmungo. - bufou Jin diante dos barulhos irritantes do outro viajante. - Que saco.

Mugen, sem querer levar desaforo para casa, já ia sacando a espada, mas desistiu e continuou murmurando coisas desconexas, o que surpreendeu o outro espadachim. Desde que partiram da cidade, bem cedinho, ele estava chato - não que ele já não fosse, é claro.

Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que ele estava mirando em um ponto no meio da testa de Fuu, provavelmente tentando fazer a cabeça da pobre coitada explodir com a força do pensamento... ou talvez não, vai saber. Jin não estava interessado...

- ... _HUNF_!

... mas achou que era uma boa hora para ficar porque, a partir do momento que aquele imbecil estava fazendo com que tivesse vontade de enfiar a espada em seu fígado e girá-la lentamente, ele decidiu que precisava fazer algo a respeito, para a preservação de sua sanidade mental.

- Certo. - ele pulou para o chão, remexendo na pequena sacola em que estavam seus pertences. - Você só quer chamar a atenção dela, não é? Tome.

O espadachim entregou um pedaço de papel e um pincel acompanhado de um tinteiro a Mugen, mas ele só ficou olhando para aqueles objetos com sua típica cara de macaco estúpido, o que fez Jin rolar os olhos.

- Ela gosta de coisinhas melosas e primaveris, apenas faça uma droga de um poema e me deixe em paz! - ele suspirou.

Mucaco - quer dizer, Mugen - analisou os artigos em sua mão, piscou duas vezes e depois começou a gargalhar tão forte que caiu de costas do lugar onde estava sentado, espatifando-se no chão - o que também não o impediu de parar de rir.

- m-minha HAHAHAVIDA! - berrou ele. - EU NEM SEI ESCREVER!

Jin bufou mais uma vez, cortando a primeira árvore à vista para depois chutá-la, triturá-la e atirar impropérios contra o tronco, e pro inferno com a maldita primavera e as malditas flores! Se não fosse por Fuu, já teria decapitado a criatura ignóbia. O porquê dela tolerar a presença daquela atrocidade da natureza ele simplesmente não entendia.

Depois de muito xingar e estraçalhar madeira, ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, inspirando e expirando. Quando tornou a abri-los, Mugen estava de pé na sua frente, com o cenho franzido, fitando-o com ansiedade.

- E então? - perguntou o primata falante e Jin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E então o quê, diabo?

- Como se faz um poema?

Ele estreitou os olhos na direção de Mugen no País dos Retardados. _Só podia ser bipolaridade... ou loucura mesmo_, pensou.

Abriu a boca para dar um chega-pra-lá nele, mas hesitou. Se o provocasse, ele continuaria enchendo as paciências pelo resto do dia, e Jin não estava muito afim de ouvir mais _Hunfs!_ da parte dele. Se fosse para aguentar um otário, que fosse pelo menos um otário _calado_.

- E agora você quer que eu te ensine? Bem-

- Não preciso aprender nada de ninguém, muito menos de você, idiota. - Mugen guinchou. - Só quero saber como se faz um poema.

_Grrrrrrr._

Algo lhe dizia que a árvore caída sofreria mais.

- Que seja. - rosnou Jin, de punhos cerrados, visivelmente tentando se conter. Cruzou os braços. - Apenas escreva algumas palavras bonitas e entregue a ela.

- Mas eu já disse que não sei escrever!

- Eu posso escrever pra você, inferno!

- E o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Não sei, apenas a elogie.

Mucaco sentou-se na beira da estrada, puxou um talinho de grama do chão e pôs-se a mascá-lo, tentando fazer cara de intelectual.

- _Hum... _- ele murmurava, olhando para onde Fuu ainda dançava. Como ela permanecia alheia a todo aquele barulho, Jin simplesmente não sabia. _Deve ser outra burra_, pensou.

- ...

- _Hum_.

Embanhou a espada, apoiando-se na cerca. Pelo menos agora ele estava ocupado com algo...

- _Hum_... _Hum_!

- Mas será que você não consegue ficar de boca FECHADA? -estourou Jin mais uma vez.

- Eu não sei o que dizer!

Jin tomou o papel e a pena das mãos dele violentamente, rabiscando algumas palavras, e os jogou de volta na cara daquele ser desprovido de inteligência.

- Pronto, apenas termine!

Mugen demorou uns bons dez minutos para ler as duas frases escritas:

Ro-sas... são... verme...me-lhas,

Vio... vio-le...tas... são a-zu, azu, azuis...

- O que isso tem a ver com as calças? - perguntou ele, confuso.

- Que calças?... Ah, deixa pra lá. - Jin suspirou, desistindo. - Apenas pense em algo.

Mugen deitou ao pé da cerca e pôs-se a pensar. Ele apertava tanto os olhos que Jin achou que o cara provavelmente estava apenas peidando.

- _Hum. Hum... Hum. Hum? Hum... Hn, nhé._

Depois de passar a manhã inteirinha mascando mato atrás de mato - e também derretendo o cérebro de Jin -, ele se levantou.

- E então...? - perguntou o espadachim de óculos, esperançoso. Será que aquele cristo ia sossegar o rabo de uma vez por todas?

- Mastiguei tudo que tinha aqui. - disse Mugen, balançando os ombros.

Jin o viu dar um passo para o lado e deitar de novo, arrancando mais grama da terra.

_Grrr... AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

- Passa logo essa merda pra cá. - grunhiu ele, tirando as coisas das mãos de Mugen, que protestou com um "Ei, mané!". Escrevendo algo furiosamente, ele atirou o papel de volta na direção dele.

- O que está escrito aqui?

- Vá até a vila mais próxima e entregue a alguém que saiba ler e escrever. Recuso-me a ajudar um imbecil como você.

Ele sentiu que aquela lata de lixo ambulante ia atacá-lo a qualquer momento, mas viu sua expressão mudando, como se acabasse de ter uma epifania. Jin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Já sei. - disse Mugen, animado, pulando exatamente como o símio sub-evoluído que era. - Escreve aí pra mim, ô.

Ele enfiou o papel na cara de Jin e seus óculos ficaram sujos de tinta, fazendo-o explodir internamente. A vingança, porém, ficaria para outra hora pois, à medida que Mucaco ditava as palavras, o sorriso em seu rosto ficava mais e mais malévolo.

Com aquela auto-destruição, ele nem precisaria distorcer as frases.

Mugen quis ler o poema para garantir que tal coisa realmente não acontecera e, mal conseguindo passar da metade, ficou convencido de que tudo estava escrito corretamente e saiu macaqueando na direção de Fuu. Jin apenas cruzou os braços e observou a cena.

Um sorriso extremamente maligno tomou conta de sua face ao ver o semblante ingênuo de Fuu tornar-se uma carranca de puro ódio enquanto lia o conteúdo do pedaço de papel amassado. A garota fechou os dedos lentamente, retesando o braço para largá-lo em um murro furioso no nariz de Mugen.

_Rosas são vermelhas,_

_Violetas são azuis._

**_AJUDE ESTE IDIOTA A ESCREVER. _**(borrado)

_Rosas são vermelhas,_

_Violetas são azuis._

_Tu parece uma tábua,_

_Mas dá pro gasto._

Rindo internamente, Jin acompanhou Mugen com os olhos enquanto o mesmo se afastava pisando duro e berrando obscenidades e lamúrios de descrença. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e abriu um bico que chegava a um quilômetro de extensão, passando reto pelo samurai e seguindo pela estrada. _Bem feito, macaco escroto._

E finalmente, Jin teria um momento de paz e silêncio!

Fuu amassou o papel e o largou no meio do campo, aproximando-se dele, que pigarreou e rapidamente escondeu qualquer traço de que estava se divertindo com a situação. A garota começou a seguir pela estrada, mas logo girou para voltar ao campo onde anteriormente dançava. Pegou o papel do chão, desamassou-o e enfiou-o dentro do quimono, retornando para acompanhá-lo.

Apenas Jin e as flores que desabrochavam testemunharam um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu comecei a escrever esta fanfic há um ano, mas deixei-a nos confins do meu PC até agora. Nesse meio tempo, assisti o anime e fiquei extremamente surpresa ao ver que Mugen, de fato, foi chamado de macaco e não sabia ler. Fiquei pensando "OMG! Eu realmente MANJO do personagem!". Por hora, vamos fingir que é verdade, ok? hahaha

Para você, Aya-chan do meu coração! Não sei se está do seu agrado, mas é o Mugen e o fato de ser o Mugen já compensa tudo. HAHAHAHA! Enfim, tu pediu e tá aí, só pra você, meu pedacinho de arco-íris gaúcho. :3

Ika.


End file.
